Sakura
by Alice Caiello
Summary: One day Cai and her best friends Jem and Kyu go on a little adventure to the little old woman in the boot.
1. Blood Hound Episode 2 part A Translation

**Page 01-02**

**Page 03**

(frame 1)

_**Vampire Host**_

_**SPECIAL Interveiw- ... 2**_

_**Suou's role**_

_**Matsuda Satoshi-san**_

_Time to talk about your role as Suou, Tell us about your experience?_

Matsuda:

I'm playing two parts to a vampire role. My first debut is also my second. I was having lots of fun competing to play this person. I wanted to even though I am unskilled...but somehow I was considered to play him well!

But this is my first playing the role of a host...but I work with other roles. Host Suou, and the vampire Suoh, then comes time Rion meets Suoh, they become an long life set pair, Near the Climax I was faced witht he fact that it all came down to Suoh (myself)...

I could feel myself freeze and only watch, In a instant when it all past the tension disappeared.

(frame 2)

Suoh is a talented person, mostly different from myself. He really is an amusing character to play. I was so lucky to be able to act him!

_Matsuda-san tell us about being a 'vampire'...?_

Matsuda:  Being a vampire was fascinating This was my theme to dress up to look like one.It turned out really well like that film 'Lost Boy', A vampire that lived for fresh blood.

(frame 3)

(under picture)

_Television version of Suoh. Drama draw of him sucking from a blood packet._

**Page 04**

(frame 1)

:Krakenhaus?

I heard that place had became a standstill

(frame 2)

:Red headed Host Suou? I don't know

Places around here seem to go by easily

:Wait I know

(frame 3)

:Ah? That girl...I'm sure

_huh..._

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

:Why you looking for some guy

What about me? I don't mind high school girls

Rion: Impossible

**Page 05**

(frame 1)

Rion: I've already had my blood taken by a guy like you

**I've been searching my town for the Host Club Krakenhaus**

(frame 2)

**After all that's happened they go off and disappear**

**With my life I had saved him...on my neck appeared some kind of seal from him...**

**Red haired Suou...**

**Was he really vampire and I know that place existed**

**I said to you Suou that one day I'd become a woman worth giving a million roses to...**

**Page 06**

**The seal on the side of my neck is still there from that vampire**

:Kanou Rion-san!

(frame 2)

:I know this is sudden but you are doing anything for the 3 day holidays

Would you please come to my holiday house?

: I want you to come to a party

(frame 3)

Rion: Huh?

_u-mm..._

:Oh! I see your surprised by all this

**Page 07**

:Anyhow me Amagi Kinuka go to this Academy as well

my blood type is A and I come from a good family

I'm the Amagi groups president of Hotel Ou's beautiful daughter

Kinuka: Even thought you aren't from a high class hear you before intrests me

(frame 2)

**Why is she talking to me...**

Rion: ...I can't...

I'm a bit busy then...

sfx: bikimakuri- turning away

(frame 3)

Rion: (My head hurts) Excuse me young lady I have to go

seeya

Kinuka: Ohh! Thats too bad

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Is it alright for this picture to become exposed?

**Page 08**

(frame 1)

Rion: Wha-

(frame 2)

Rion: What the hell

sfx: baa- snatch

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Last night in the bustling street

You had a disagreement with a host which was something to see!

If i'm not mistaken Kanou-san this would cause a big problem wouldn't it?

(frame 4)

Kinuka: This school wouldn't tolerate this at all would they If they happened to find out about this?

_so about before_

_are you willing to accept comming along_

_It wouldn't be good if you disagreed_

_just these 3 day holidays_

Kinuka: Yes?

No?

**(frame 5)**

Rion: Y...

Yes...!

**This is defiantly dangerous?**

**Page 09**

(frame 1)

**Why am I comming here**

**I just want to hide under a rock**

Kinuka: But

Kanou-san I think you will understand my noble tastes soon enough

(frame 2)

Rion: ...Whats this

Kinuka: come inside and look

Kanou...is it ok to call you Rion?

(frame 3)

Rion: exuse me!

_isn't this enough_

sfx: suu- shove

(frame 4)

Rion: ...please do so

Kinuka: I'm glad

Now what did I Kinuka invite you here for

(frame 5)

Kinuka: I wanted to announce my beautiful collection to you Rion

**Page 10**

(frame1)

Kinuka: Everyone my pets

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Kinuka: and of course this is my cat

sfx: suri- purr

(frame 4)

Rion: Pe...

Pe...Pets you say?

Kinuka?

These guys are yours?

Kinuka: Everyone here is devoted to me

**Page 11**

(frame 1)

:Please your jacket

(frame 2)

:Would you like tea or perhaps coffee?

(frame 3)

: Anything you need please ask

sfx: wara wara- surrounded

:Guest please anything you desire we'll do it

It'll be our pleasure

(frame 4)

**th...this is...**

**like a host club...**

**Page 12**

(frame 1)

**It's Harlem!**

**They have really cute faces what is she doing with them!**

sfx: gyuu- glomp

Kinuka: And this one is my most recentmy favorite pet

(frame 2)

Kinuka: he's Suou strange name huh

(frame 3)

**Su...Suou?**

Kinuka: I found him in the streets and offered him

somewhere to satisfy his hunger

**Page 13**

(frame 1)

**Eh? Eh? Ehh!**

_**Satisfy? His hunger?**_

**Suou she said...**

**Is this Suou-? but but**

(frame 2)

**Why this small place-? **_this is?_

Suou: Please Rion-sama

_want seconds_

(frame 3)

sfx: bikuu- thump

(frame 4)

Rion: Aahh...h

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

sfx: gyaoooo- growl

**Page 14**

(frame 1)

Rion: Owch...!

sfx: gari- swipe

(frame 2)

Kinuka: Leone!

(frame 3)

sfx: Bashaa- hit

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Kinuka: My precious why'd you do that to Rion

Leone

Rion!

**Page 15**

(frame 1)

sfx: kuro- turn

sfx: biku- surprise

(frame 2)

Kinuka: You should absolutely not touch everyones necklaces

Especially the animals because their emotionally attached

(frame 3)

**What is this girl...**

**I was wrong about her image...**

(frame 4)

**Saying that everyones wearing necklaces...**

(frame 5)

**Everyone and Kinuka seem to be involved with something...**

**Maybe they are about money and pride**

Rion- _ow_

Kaneta: Rion-sama!

(frame 6)

Suou: over here

Ithat's a terrible cut on your beautiful hand

_**oh no**_

_**problem now is this guy...!**_

**Page 16**

(frame 1)

**Beautiful...he said**

**What this, I should be ashamed by this lip service**

sfx: Zozozo oo- shake

**This Suou is treated me like any guest I can't find myself to say anything**

(frame 2)

**His red hair and appearence is just like Suou...**

**but...his age...**

(frame 3)

Rion: ...Suou...?

(frame 4)

sfx: nikkorin- smile

You rememble the beautiful blood like suou coloured roses

**Page 17**

(frame 1)

**These Suou coloured roses**

**Some day I'll be worth giving a million of those roses to**

Rion: Eh?

(frame 2)

Suou: What's wrong? Do you want me to bring you something? Rion

Rion: Nothing!

(frame 3)

Kinuka: You don't hide it so well

(frame 4)

Kinuka: You really like this host don't you?

He's a lovely object to make money

It;s fantastic how I can control him

Kinuka: If I like someone else I just throw another away

**Page 18**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: So lets play something

Rion

Kinuka: Look This will play a role

You will follow my rules and what I say alright

(frame 2)

Rion: I am...

(frame 3)

Rion: What is it your planing and with them

Who are you controlling them!

sfx: baa- pull

(frame 4)

Rion: You're such a selfish young lady!

sfx: guu- grab

Rion: _Wait where's my room?_

(frame 5)

:Rion...

**Page 19**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: Have you turned to be my rival...

Holy one

(frame 2-3)

sfx: pii- beep

Kinuka: Well then...

I guess my plans going out perfectly

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Leone...Did you get a good bite out of her..!

She won't escape me...I've got the power right?

(frame 5)

Kinuka: Somehow whats this

sfx: biku- startle

(frame 6)

Kinuka: good...?

Kinuka: You'll know not to oppose me

**Page 20**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: This thing...no way

Kinuka: no way...!

(frame 2)

Phone- Delete for sure

YesNo

sfx: Pii- beep

(frame 3)

sfx: gyaaaaa- growl

(frame 4)

Kinuka sfx: Ahahahahaha

(frame 5)

**Page 21**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: Guh...!

(frame 2)

sfx: Zuki- sting

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Rion...your blood...you'll give it to me...!

Kinuka: It'll be mine...!

(frame 4)

Rion- She said his name was Suou

The boy had red hair...

Rion- Could that really be Suou?

(frame 5)

Rion: Suou...

: You called?


	2. Blood Hound Episode 2 part B Translation

Blood Hound Ep 2- Sakura CrisisTranslator: Alice

**Page 22**

Suou: You can't sleep

By all means have some hot milk

Rion: Kya—ah!

(frame 2)

Rion: What are you doing coming into a girls room on your own!

Suou: Rion-sama I am here at your command of course

(frame 3)

Rion: I don't need such dangerous service!

I am just fine without it

sfx: Pofuu- poof

(frame 4)

sfx: Pashii- smack

(frame 5)

Suou: Rion-sama

**Page 23**

(Frame 1)

Suou: Shall we get to know you better

sfx: gu- grab

(frame 2)

Suou: Do you know how dangerous is was to call out to me saying that—

Suou: I could smell that alluring blood that I want to dr—

(frame 3)

sfx: bakuu- shock

(frame 4)

Rion: Let go!

(sfx: don- push)

(frame 5)

sfx: baa- bam

(frame 6)

batann- clatter

**Page 24**

(frame 1)

: How mean…

why that idiot he…

Rion: What the hell ?

(frame 2)

**I have a feeling that something like that once happened…**

sfx: dotsu- knock

(frame 3)

sfx: gasha- spill

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**This is… a pets choker?**

**What was it used for?**

(frame 6)

**Huh?**

**Inside is…**

sfx: poro- drop

**Page 25**

(frame 1)

Rion!

(frame 2)

**What this?**

**That's odd this is like the mark… this can't be…**

**It's on an animal fang?**

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Is it too much for you to handle…

sfx: biku- shock

(frame 4)

Kinuka: This mark…Is strange isn't it?

Is this not the kiss mark of a demon on you

sfx: fuwa- flip

**Page 26**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: Of course you would know right?

You sold yourself to 30 Christs to xxx for (30) different pieces or rather…

Kinuka: With a Yuda's kiss you had blood taken from you which allowed the Yuda's descendants mark to appear…

(frame 2)

Rion!?

sfx: baa- flinch

**K—Kinuka…?**

(frame 3)

Kinuka: It's no use running away

(frame 4)

Rion!

(frame 5)

Kinuka: Well then take this one back to her room

Let her sleep and don't make the mistake you did just then…

**Page 27**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: We can't lose our guest…since she'll be erased anyway…!

(frame 2)

**Whats the meaning of this? This is—**

(frame 3)

Rion: Let me go

What are you planning?

(frame 4-5)

Kinuka: Really you are a noisy one… but you always were that type

(frame 6)

Kinuka: The place which is referred to as the young ladies school…

The one you feel you can do as you please at…

You nicely stand out from the others…

Kinuka: But you were involved in…something strange and powerful that came upon you…

**Page 28**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: By looking at you I knew you were different

But that's when I found out

(frame 2)

Kinuka: You 'with the black Wolf' had the blood of the holy Ellone

(frame 3)

**Black Wolf…?**

**She said Ellone**

**I'm certain that's the woman Suou was looking for…?**

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Black Wolf is a black magic that I found upon a Key type site

I myself have won the title of Witch

(frame 5)

**It was from a key site**

**This place is a reflection of her true colors as a witch making these people slaves**

(frame 6)

**If she's a witch then the household…everyone is…?**

**Page 29**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: you must have been scolded heaps…

Not being able to control your own right…!

Kinuka: You couldn't do anything since you were just a simple being…!

(frame 2)

Rion: What right do you have to say that…!

(frame 3)

Kinuka: But I'm going to show you Rion

(frame 4)

Kinuka: I too was the daughter of someone like you

Kinuka: Did you know this scar is from him

These are the reasons behind my so called father I carry…!

Kinuka: In a short time I came with a disease but no-one cared

**Until now I didn't know she was raised in such hardship**

**I guess me being the daughter of political head isn't bad**

**Page 30**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: Why couldn't I ? Why did I just go play a host when I don't need the money

Why can't we be the same ?

(frame 2)

Kinuka: and it has been foretold that if I'm to do this…

Kinuka: If I were to sip your blood…It's said I'd have perpetual youth and live forever…!

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Perhaps I think it's about time to take a hold of your lovely body

Yes…

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Surely it's time!

**Page 31**

(frame 1)

sfx: don- stop

(frame 2)

**Suou?**

(frame 2)

Kinuka: Wha—?

You disobey me?

(frame 3)

sfx: gaa- hit

Kinuka: Kyaa!

(frame 4)

sfx: doo- shove

smll black sfx: kan- hit

(frame 5)

sfx: zaa- shift

sfx: bikuri- shock

**Page 32**

(frame 1)

Suou: Rion! You have to break it!

(frame 2-3)

Suou: It's the thing controlling the marks and the slaves

Only a human like you can do it…

Rion!

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Stop!

(frame 5)

sfx: haa- pressure

**Only a human…!**

(frame 6)

sfx: bakii- snap

**Page 33**

(frame 1)

sfx: pon- crack

**Suou!**

(frame 2)

Suou: Good job

Rion

(frame 3)

sfx: kashaa kashaan- release

(frame 4)

sfx: zuaaa- transforming

sfx: zuooo- roaring

**Page 34**

(frame 1-2)

sfx: gaaaa- roaring

**Is this what their true forms were…?**

**All of them were just demonic creatures…!**

Kinuka: Nooo!

(frame 3)

Suou: You possessed a large amount of strength that you couldn't handle

You will repent for playing with life with your body

(frame 4)

Rion: Stop!

Suou!

Rion: Don't kill her you have to forgive her!

**Page 35**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Rion: I beg you!

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: zaa- slice

Suou: If that's what you wish…right

(frame 5)

Suou: Be gone! Ones of the darkness I

I command you to leave this world and return!

**Page 36**

(frame 1)

sfx: goooo- whirl

(frame 2)

Rion: It's definitely Suou!

**And this time as a vampire too…!**

(frame 3)

Suou: Looks like I'm burdening you again in this state runt

(frame 4)

Kinuka: Wh—

What the…!

(frame 5)

Kinuka: I was in such a state and I was saved…?

Kinuka: Why would you sympathize insignificant me…!

**Page 37**

(frame 1)

sfx: munii- pull

(frame 2)

Rion: Don't misunderstand me its just I think you can do better

than what you just pulled

sfx; paa- pat

_I have a father who's pressuring me_

(frame 3)

Rion: Don't think you are the only sad one here because we've all gone through that

But I want you to understand someone stupid like me!

Rion: I've done stupid things in my time but you can change all that

I might've wanted to die but in the end I realized I didn't want that

(frame 4)

Rion: so

Rion: Why are you a host when moneys not the problem you should express how you feel

And do what you want to do

**Page 38**

(frame 1)

Rion: However it was an interesting experience!

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Ri…

Kanou-san!

**Page 39**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Rion: I see your wounds…they seem to be better

Congrats

Rion: I guess you've learnt your lesson?

(frame 3)

Kinuka: Saving me I think that…I…

Rion: You're free!

Rion: You are free and I hope you don't regret it because I don't making you free again!

(frame 4)

Rion: And so now I'm Rion to Kinuka

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

R_ion- you're late_

_Friend- Rion! Sorry about that_

**Page 40**

(frame 1)

Kinuka: Fu…fnn

sfx: poo- squeeze

Kinuka: You've changed me…Rion…

(frame 2)

: A black wolf…

(frame 3)

: You've definitely done it this time…!

: You charmed yourself into trouble again

**Page 41**

(frame 1-2

Suou: I was waiting in the streets when I saw Kinuka and I sensed a dark from her

And she was wearing the same uniform Rion wears

Suou: But that darkness took me without notice and until Rion came I broke free of it

(frame 3)

Suou: When I touched Rions blood it took a moment but

It seemed to slowly pull me out of the witches clutches

Suou: After that I was able to do something about it

(frame 4)

:Huh?

(frame 5)

: You didn't…tell her our location did you…

: It's going to be dangerous for all of us if you did…

**Page 42**

(frame 1)

Suou: Well it's like this—

sfx: ban- bam

(frame 2)

Rion: Yess

Rion-chan is here again!

Rion: I'm here still to work off the Don Perignon I broke

(frame 3)

sfx: gaa- knock

**Page 43**

(frame 1)

: Ehh

(frame 2)

**There will be crossfire in this room**

**And then maybe we can catch up**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**And hear out the truth**

()frame 5)

**Tonight the dwellers here wait within the Krakenhouse**


	3. Fairy Cube Chapter 2 Translation

Fairy Cube Chapter 2- Sakura CrisisTranslated by: Alice

**Page 01**

(frame 1-2)

**So**

**It seems I'm dying**

**Somehow I**

**Understand it all—**

sfx: Poro…- drop

(frame 2)

sfx: Gashaan- smaash

**Page 02**

(frame 1)

sfx: su- slip

(frame 2)

Ian: Rin…

I…

Ian: This time for sure you

(frame 3)

Ian: You will…protect…

(frame 4)

sfx: Boko- pop

sfx: pon pon- puff puff

(frame 5)

sfx: Hiiiiii- shriek

**Page 03**

(frame 1)

Rin: Iyaaaa Ian—!

**Inside this world it cried**

**As I died—**

**title**

**Beautiful Illusionists fairies**

**Fairy Cube**

**Yousei Hyouhon (Fairy Specimens)**

**Chapter 2Kaori Yuki**

_JTC Complete edition 'New rising boys release' 'Red seal approval' popularity continues now on sale_

**Page 04**

(frame 1)

Ian you liar—!

(frame 2)

**I'm sorry…Rin…!**

**I am…**

**Completely gone…!**

(frame 3)

**Father…!**

(frame 4)

**I know…**

**I knew it wasn't you father…**

**I could clearly see**

**Behind you father…Tokage…!**

**Page 05**

(frame 1)

**You did such a thing**

**I hate you…Tokage…**

(frame 2)

: laugh

: whats that?

: yeah look

: a human boy

laugh laugh

(frame 3)

: This human is different

: Delicious indeed

: This soul

Is good to eat?

**Page 06**

(frame 1)

: What a feast

(frame 2)

sfx: kaa- glow

(frame 3)

: Gyaah

(frame 4)

Person: Step away!

sfx: gui- grip

Person: You weak disgusting spirits!

**Page 07**

(frame 1)

sfx: sharaa- jingle

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Ian!

**This is…?**

**Page 08**

(frame 1)

**I…died…**

**That's right…father stabbed me…and…**

(frame 2)

**No way… This is my final place**

**Rin…Rin whats the matter…?**

(frame 3)

**I want to go…to where she is…**

**Surely you can hear…Rin…!**

(frame 4)

sfx: Zaa- static

**Let me see…Rin…!**

**Page 09**

**My house is…surely mourning my funeral**

**A father killing his son…are you alright father?**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**Rin! It's Rin…!**

**Thank goodness she's fine**

(frame 3)

**She's meeting with that guy…?**

**Page 10**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**Me?**

(frame 3)

**Why…?**

**Who on earth is that guying taking my form?**

(frame 4)

**Page 11**

**Tokage—!**

**Page 12**

(frame 1)

Tokage: It's useless Ian

Only I can see or hear you

Tokage: From now on I am Hasumi Ian

(frame 2)

Ian: How…!

Everyone will notice you have red eyes and green hair

(frame 3)

Tokage:

Idiot only you can see that

Normal humans wouldn't even notice the difference

Tokage: Since that day that this fire spirit cube was at your hand

I was destined to take over you the moment you died, that was the deal we made

**Page 13**

(frame 1)

Tokage: I'm not the only one that's done it look

(frame 2)

Tokage: That guy there too is a spirit and has disguised himself as a human…is a winger

In other words within the some humans are imposters

(frame 3)

Tokage: You've seen how a human has suffered in it shell

(frame 4)

Tokage: There are some that cannot adapt to the bodies and in that time they burst inside

And return to a cube

Tokage: That's the truth to the Fairy murders

**Page 14**

(frame 1)

**Then that guy—?**

(frame 2)

Tokage: And now this body is mine

(frame 3)

Tokage: With your fathers attachment to your mother for fifteen years I've watched and waited

How I have been looking forward till now

(frame 4)

Ian: Tokage…!

Ian: What on earth are you and I…How am I…!

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Tokage: Even though you were born into this world

I no longer have to live in isolation…

**Page 15**

(frame 1)

Tokage: From today on I will live on as a human and you will remain a ghost

(frame 2)

Tokage: You're house…friends…thoughts…

(frame 3)

Tokage: Even you're woman are mine !

(frame 4)

**Rin !**

Rin: Ian! You finished with what you're doing?

(frame 5)

**Stop it's not me**

Rin: Are you really okay ?

That wound was…

Tokage: But I'm just fine!

**I'm here ! over here!**

**Page 16**

(frame 1-3)

Rin: Even now I can't believe… that Hasumi-sensei would even stab you

And when we reached the hospital you're wound had already closed…what was that…

Rin: When Hasumi-sensei did that with the knife he looked in shock

With an ambulance there the school was in an uproar

Rin: Sensei was even suspended from school…

(frame 4)

Rin: for some suspicious hypnosis thing on fairies

(frame 5)

Rin: Ah but Hasumi-sensei should be fine living off the earnings from his books

Tokage: Today Rin's talking a lot huh

**Page 17**

(frame 1)

Rin: Eh

(frame 2)

Tokage: I wonder…when you'll give me an answer

to what I asked you at the hospital holding my hand ?

(frame 3)

…

**What the hell…!**

(frame 4)

Tokage: When I woke up you were there

**Never…**

(frame 5)

**Stop it Rin!**

**That person isn't me!**

_Rin- um_

**You're being used to torment me…!**

(frame 6)

**Rin!**

Rin: ..al—

**Page 18**

(frame 1)

Rin: alright

As long as it's you

Rin: Ian

(frame 2)

**Stop Rin—!**

**Don't touch Rin!**

(frame 3)

**Page 19**

(frame 1)

**Tokage!**

**You knew she's the only one important to me**

(frame 2)

Hasumi-sensei: I…

with my hands did that to Ian…?

(frame 3-4)

Tokage: You're an idiot…

Worrying over that…

**Page 20**

(frame 1)

Hasumi-sensei: Ian !

(frame 2)

Hasumi-sensei: I didn't know ! How I did that forgive me Ian..!

Hasumi-sensei: I wanted to kill you but it wasn't like me…!

(frame 3)

sfx: gaa- grab

(frame 4)

sfx: dokii- kick

Tokage: Shut up

(frame 5)

Tokage: I'm here for good

So shut up

**Tokage! Stop it!**

**father! I'm over here father!**

**Page 21**

(frame 1)

Tokage: You must realize Ian…!

Tokage: That nobody can see you…!

(frame 2)

Tokage: This time it's your turn to hate me !

Tokage: Who's the one now taking my place and suffering!

Although… you would probably become the food of the dark spirits

(frame 3)

Tokage: It's you who won't be able to do a thing about it!

**It can't be**

**It can't be**

**It can't be—!**

(frame 4)

**I won't allow it… Tokage!**

**All my things! My worlds…**

(frame 5

sfx: sui- slip

**Page 22**

(frame 1)

**Tokage**

**I'll kill you**

**I'll kill you**

**I'll kill you—!**

(frame 2)

**I never knew these feeling were inside me**

(frame 3)

Demon 1: It's dead

Demon 2: A human

Demon 3: Lets eat

(frame 4)

sfx: bushuu- squeeze

**I don't understand**

**Page 23**

(frame 1)

**I hate him!**

**I've had everything snatched away from me—!**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Bird: squawk

sfx: ban- bam

(frame 4)

bird: Squawk squawk squawk

Kaito: …welcome

**Page 24**

(frame 1)

Kaito: It seems that Tokage-kun had gotten his way

Kaito: Are you interested in become a client for revenge ?

(frame 2)

Kaito: However a fairy changeling might be in vain

(frame 3)

Ian: Don't…

(frame 4)

Ian: Don't joke around!

(frame 5)

Ainsel: Kaito!

sfx: buwaa- flow

**Page 25**

**A fairy ?**

Kaito: Ainsel!


End file.
